1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp holder and a lamp holder attachment structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a technique in which a light source such as fluorescent tubes used for a back light of a liquid crystal display apparatus is held by a supporting member such as a lamp holder, and the fluorescent tubes (light source) are to be attached at a predetermined position via the supporting member (for example, see JP2006-3732A, JP2005-208317A, JP2004-348150A, and JP2003-346541A).
Holding units for holding the fluorescent tubes are provided on one of the surfaces of the supporting member, and a locking unit such as a fixation pin or the like is provided on the other surface of the supporting member. The supporting member is fixed to the liquid crystal display apparatus by inserting the locking unit in an opening such as a through hole or the like formed on a frame or a mounting plate of the liquid crystal display apparatus. Therefore, the fluorescent tubes which are held by the holding units of the supporting member can be attached to the predetermined position of the liquid crystal display apparatus.
However, in the case of the above described conventional technique, when each holding unit 102 and each engaging unit 103 are respectively provided so as to be arranged in the front and back of the supporting member 101 as shown in FIG. 6A, a portion of the each locking unit 103 which corresponds to the each holding unit 102 must be pressed when the engaging units 103 are being inserted in the predetermined through holes. Therefore, it is difficult to insert the locking units 103 in the through holes, and also, there is a problem that the holding units 102 which are pushed may break.
Therefore, in some cases, the holding units 102 and the locking units 103 of the supporting member 101 are arranged by being shifted so that the alignments of the holding units 102 and the locking units 103 do not correspond in the front side and the back side of the supporting member 101. However, in a case where the holding units 102 must be provided at the ends in a longitudinal direction of the supporting member 101 as shown in FIG. 6B, stability of the ends of the supporting member 101 is bad and there is a problem that the fluorescent tubes (light source) 20 cannot be preferably supported when the locking units 103 are provided at the positions shifted toward inside in the longitudinal direction of the supporting member 101.
Moreover, in a case where the holding units 102 must be provided at the ends in the longitudinal direction of the supporting member 101 as shown in FIG. 6C, there is a problem that the manufacturing cost increases because the supporting member 101 need to be longer (larger) for the locking units 103 in order to provide the locking units 103 at the positions shifted toward outside in the longitudinal direction of the supporting member 101.